Will fate tear us apart as it brought us together?
by nutta2001-trekkie26
Summary: Val gets into trouble after an R5 concert and someone helps her out of it. will love brew. or will sibling jealousy tear them apart. It sounds bad but give it a try :) Rated M for swearing
1. Chapter 1

HEY GUYYYYYYYYYYS! I had a weird dream and wanted to write a fanfic like it:)

* * *

Valorie POV

* * *

I walked out of the building with the last song still punding in my head. I started singing it in my head

_COME ON GET LOUD LO-_

__"DA FUCK WAS THAT?" I screamed as I felt another sharp pain, this one on my back. I realised I was getting punch when I was pushed to the ground. I was being muggged.

"HEY" I heard a voice shout. it was familiar though I was sure I didn't know it."LEAVE HER BE. WHAT SHE EVER DONE TO YOU?"

"Oh Fuck off pretty boy" screamed one of my attackers. the guy walked over, grabbed the mugger by the hair and pulled him to his feet.

"That's Riker to you freak" he practically spat and then he hit the guy. I literally saw teeth fall out as Riker dropped him to the ground unconcious. I know what you're thinking. RIKER? AS IN RIKER LYNCH? AS IN FUCKING AMAZINGLY HOT RIKER LYNCH?

YES that Riker. the guy who hi fived me coz I was in the front row of the concert tonight. the guy who fell off stage and right on top of me by accident. the guy who apologised and smiled as I blushed before winking at me and hurriedly got back on stage.

By the time my train of thought was over he had knocked the others out and was holding out a hand to pull me up

"UM-hello?. oh there you are. are you gonna take my hand or do I need to pick you up bridal style?" I quickly grabbed his hand and he pulled me up only to have me collapse seconds later. He smirked but picked me up bridal style and carried me to the building.

* * *

_I think this is short but I'm not sure. If it is sorry but its 3 am and I'm going camping tomorrow. But I'm glad I got this done cause I just woke up and had to write this dream down._

_GOODNIGHT._

_**STAY ROSSOME :)**_

_**AND DON'T FORGET THE ONLY WAY TO PLAY R5 MUSIC IS LOUD!**_


	2. )

HEEEEEEEEEYYYY!

* * *

Ratliffs POV

* * *

I heard a knock on the door of the practice room and opened it to see Riker holding... my little sister?

"Val?" I said she looked up and smiled

"hey bfb" Riker looked at her confused so I explained

"it means Big Friendly Brother. She got the idea when she was watching the BFG and I brought her a bowl of soup 'cause she was ill."

"Your her brother?" I nodded and I could have sworn I heard him say 'Shit' under his breath but I ignored it.

"OK now I'm definitely gonna kill those bitches" he gave me Val and ran off.

"Riker just stopped several thugs from mugging me" she explained.

"WHAT?!" I screamed at the top of my lungs. I put her down as I was getting angry and ran after Rike to help him kill those motherfuckers

* * *

RIKE'S POV

* * *

I heard footsteps as I punched the first asshole in the face and saw Ratliff beating the other one up. then I heard Rocky shout

"guys stop just tie 'em up and call the police. violence won't fix this. If you won't do it for me do it for Val" we both stopped and Rocky threw us some rope we tied them up and dragged them inside. While Ell phoned 911 I helped Val with her injuries. when she could stand up again I got her a coffee and Ratliff phoned their Mom to ask if she could stay with us. she agreed of course and so we took her to the tour bus and ordered pizza.

Later that night when we were all about to go to bed I saw Val looking for something. when I asked she said she couldn't find her Physics study book and that if she wanted to go to Uni she needed to read it. I saw it on the floor and gave it to her. she hugged me and went to bed reading for about half an hour before turning off the light and actually getting some shut eye

* * *

Hey guys. hope you enjoyed this chapter (I write these notes like people actually read this) I f you do read please review so I don't stop writing as I've already written a much later chapter and would love to actually upload it :)

BYE


	3. Chapter 3

LAST TIME (on the story with the title thats so long I can't be bothered to write it and am just gonna call Fate) ON FATE:

* * *

RIKE'S POV

* * *

I heard footsteps as I punched the first asshole in the face and saw Ratliff beating the other one up. then I heard Rocky shout

"guys stop just tie 'em up and call the police. violence won't fix this. If you won't do it for me do it for Val" we both stopped and Rocky threw us some rope we tied them up and dragged them inside. While Ell phoned 911 I helped Val with her injuries. when she could stand up again I got her a coffee and Ratliff phoned their Mom to ask if she could stay with us. she agreed of course and so we took her to the tour bus and ordered pizza.

Later that night when we were all about to go to bed I saw Val looking for something. when I asked she said she couldn't find her Physics study book and that if she wanted to go to Uni she needed to read it. I saw it on the floor and gave it to her. she hugged me and went to bed reading for about half an hour before turning off the light and actually getting some shut eye

* * *

Reality

* * *

Val POV

* * *

I woke up sweating after a nightmare about getting mugged. Then I opened my eyes and saw Rocky standing there and I realised it wasn't a dream.

"hey you're awake. thats good how do you feel?"

"Like shit" I groaned and tried to sit up

"You hungry?" he asked

"a bit yeah"

He smiled and ran off. About a minute later he came back with some chicken soup and a cup of coffee

"you're a life saver Rocky, a fucking life saver, you know that?" I exclaimed/questioned and he chuckled and walked away

As I finished my soup Rydel walked in

"Hey" she said "considering all your clothes are at your home do you wanna go shopping?"

"I would" I replied "but all my money is at home too" I explained

"You need to lighten up. Ratliff offered to pay, he said it's the least he can do considering he's missed your last 5 birthdays and today you're 18!"

"shit I forgot about that, where's my phone?"

She chucked it at me "thanks I'm just gonna call mom"

I explained what had happened to her and when it ended I got up, got dressed and me and the others left.

* * *

Hey guys. I'm updating when I can so sorry if you got a bit fed up of waiting for an update. :)


	4. READ IT!

Hey Guys,

This is not a chapter just an Authors Note but please read it.

I have a new story coming, I'm sure a few of you have read my stories and expected sexual content. well in this one I guarantee there will be by the 4th chapter at the least. Definitely not the first though. It will either be up Friday or Saturday. Here is the Title and Summary,

I haven't decided whether it should start with Ross's or Ryland's or Rocky's or Ratliff's. I will put a poll on my profile. Please vote. I won't be able to upload until I have at least 5 votes. Thanks. and it is an R5 fanfic but I'm putting this on all stories. Even if you don't like or know about R5 please just type Ross Lynch, Ryland Lynch, Rocky Lynch and Ellington Ratliff into Google and vote who you think is better looking (I don't give a shit about whether or not your a guy, just do it. I need votes to keep my promise on upload time so please just do it.)

**Title: ?s Girlfriend, Riker's Bitch.**

**Summary:**

**The moment I laid my eyes on her I knew that she was out of my league, I had no chance with her. 'But', I thought,' If she's out of my league she's definitely out of ?s.' That's when I decided that I would make sure she became mine, one way or another. And I could see in her eyes that she was thinking the same thing. We both wanted to be together, but without breaking Ross's heart.**

I hope you liked that. please vote on the poll and don't forget to read it when it comes out. and I'll try to update this more frequently.

BYE :)

STAY ROSSOME :) XXXXXX 3


	5. Chapter 5

Ross's Girlfriend, Riker's Bitch is up!

So go and read it please. I put up a double chapter just for you guys, Happy Reading!

Stay Rossome! :) 3


End file.
